insanityfacebookfandomcom-20200214-history
Game Mechanics
Game Mechanics ok lets start the mechanics of the game: you first must do the tutorial in the game to know how to move, its basic to play this game so not a lot of issues about that. first you are going to use a lot of the map(the true you must do all in the map) in the map interface you have a while of things that are: #Brain icon - is the basic jobs, you earn experience and coins to do it, tehy are made in tiers, when you finish a full tier you got a extra bonus. #coin icons - there are the bissnes icons, you got pills, coins or experiense for this over time(usualy every 8hrs), they are upgradable in 6 tiers, somtimes you only need coins or pills for the upgrade, but most of em need items from bosses to be upgraded, or to start to get you resources. #skull icon - this are the bosses of the area - usualy they are very hard, and at the start of the game you need help to beat em. #cleaver icon - this is the pvp area, where you fougth other players. well you need to navigate the map, and finish quest to lvl up, for the bosses you need to grow your strength to calm em down and gain items for upgrades and so, that what the next is need. Character stats whell we can start whith how to make your character stronger. the first step is to know what to do. your basic stats are determined by 5 things, one more important than others, and some more expensive. #basic stats: that mean the folow 2 stats ##insanity: make your player got more healt, can be upgraded permanet to 53, you need 66 pills for the upgrade. each upgrade grow your healt by +3 ##aggresion: like insanity this one can be upgraded till 53, and enace your damage, the thing is onli upgrade +1 point of damage heach time. #equipment - this is the equip you have in you, you must buy all equipment to have a better stats, some add one of the basisc stats, or can add both stats. we got some funny facts abou this one: ##if you buy a equip and change it for another the stat bonus of all equipment buy its add(exp, if you have some shirt that give +4 other +6 and other +1 the total stat bonus is +11 regadles of the equip you use) ##in the weapons they are diferent, the damage is calculated in base at the weapon you have equiped, but extra stats for aggresion and insanity still add. ##the equip can be upgrade to add +1 to all stats, and its cumulative. ##pets have the same effect like the weapons. #tattoos - they give a amount set of stats if you have the full set of it, some are onli decorative, but most of em give extra stats. #rooms thems - the room themes give some extra stats if you have em, there are 2 issues to state in this: ##rooms are unlocked at some events are acomplise in the game(kill a boss) ##you have enougth items to buy it - usualy bucks. #stash - there are collectavle items, they give you an improvment on your overall stats, they are divided in 2: ##basic stash - they are got by completing jobs and killing bosses - usuali give minor stats like more healt, or coins over time. ##special stash - they give major bonus(like 1k of both stats) are usaly found in boxes on the store)